Our World
by nonac
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki. After leaving the school, the couple deals with a couple of problems, ranging from Yuuki's reluctance of using her fang to their future. Summary not that good I know, please read. Spoiler till chapter 50 of VK.
1. The start of the eternity

Disclaimer: Nope, VK does not belong to me, but one could always wish....^^

**Our world**

It was silent, too silent for Yuuki's liking. She was sitting in the room she shared with Kaname. The room felt big, or maybe it's because she's all alone that it seems too big? The curtains were all drawn up. It's been so long since she sees the outside. It's for her safety, that's what Kaname said.

'Kaname,' Yuki sighed. Though she decided to spend the rest of her eternity with him, he's not around much, and it hurts. He never told her where he went, but maybe it's because she never ask.

Just then a knock turns her attention to the door. Kaname was standing there with his same usual stoic expression. Her heart skipped a beat just by seeing him.

"Yuuki?" he called out, seeing that she's in dazed. Walking over to her, he gently caressed her hair.

"You're back, Oni-sama" Yuuki smiled up at him.

"Sorry I couldn't be earlier, there are some...complications," Seeing Yuuki's worried face, he continued, "Don't worry, it's solved. You must be hungry." Cupping her face, he gently brought her to his neck.

Yuuki's eyes flashed red. Kaname's neck is so tempting, but...

Kaname saw Yuuki's hesitance and sighed, "Yuuki, you have to learn to use your fang."

Yuuki just turned her head away, hiding her face, whispering a soft 'sorry'. Kaname struggled inside. His mind him is telling him to make Yuuki get used to using her fang, but seeing her like this, his heart sank and gave in...again. Swiftly, he cut his wrist and held it up to Yuuki.

Yuuki took it without hesitation. It hurts, seeing her not using her fang. But the reason of her not using it hurts even more.

Stroking her hair, he watched as she took in his blood greedily.

"I know," Kaname hesitated, wondering if he should go on. "I know why you did not want to use your fang. It's him," Yuuki froze. What did he mean by that? Zero? What did Zero has to do with this?

Kaname took Yuuki's response as a confirmation. He looked away sadly and continued, "You don't want to be a vampire, because he doesn't want you to be one. I'm sorry I brought you back into this life." Yuuki's silence is more than he can bear. He smiled, it's a sad smile, Yuuki noted.

"Are you finished?" He asked gently, seeing Yuuki silence again, he turned away and started towards the door.

Yuuki grabbed his hand and turned him back, facing her. Before he can react, there's a sharp pain on his neck. Yuuki was sucking his blood. He smiled bitterly and closed his eyes, "Yuuki, there's no need to force yourself. I told you before, I know half of your heart still attached to him, but you being here with me are good enough for me. You don't have to do what you don't wish to,"

Yuuki stopped and pulled away to look at him, "Why would you think that way?"

Kaname looked confused, 'she's asking him why? Isn't it obvious enough?'

"The reason I did not want to use my fang has nothing to do with him," Yuuki continued, tears forming up in her eyes.

Kaname felt his heart piercing when he saw Yuuki's tear, moving his hand to wipe her tears, "It's okay-" and was surprised when Yuuki smacked his hand away.

Staring at him intently, she shouted, "It's not okay!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Next chapter will continue from here, please hit the review button and let me know what you think, thanks! ^^


	2. The first barrier

Disclaimer: These beautiful characters do not belong to me. Damn.

**Our world**

Kaname stared at her in horror and cursed himself inwardly. Why did he have to bring that up? Dumb move dumb, really dumb!

Taking in Kaname's shocked form, she continued, "You acted like I don't love you! You acted like I was forced to be with you!"

Seeing Kaname's eyes lowered and that sorrow look slowly sink in, Yuuki softened. Raising a hand to cup his face, "That's not true,"

Kaname looked up at Yuuki, "I understand that it is your own will to be with me."

"So you should understand that the reason I want to be with you is not sympathizing you, or because I am promised to you. The reason I want to be with you is simply because," Looking deep into his eyes, Yuuki said it slowly with heavy emphasize, "I want to."

Kaname felt a huge rock has lifted from his heart. Unknowingly, a small smile crept onto his face.

Yuuki bury her face in his chest, enjoying the comfort. She knows he hate to hear his name, but she had to continue, they have to solve this today.

"About Zero," she felt him stiffened.

"What about him?" his tone is hard.

"He's family," she said quietly.

Kaname's heart took a dive again. He knew Zero is important to Yuuki. He had let that boy get too attached to her. Now it's impossible to remove him from her heart. Yes, he did saved Yuuki from Rido when he couldn't but still, the thought of Yuuki's heart has a room for him just tears him up.

Getting no response from Kaname, Yuuki pulls away slowly to get a look at him. He has that comical look on his face. That 'I am thinking' look. Though others may find it scary, she found it amusing because she knew that's the look when he's having his inner battle again. Unable to contain her amusement, she let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki laughed, "Your face."

His hand unconsciously went up to touch his face, is anything there? Why is she laughing?

Looking at his confusion, Yuuki laughed again, "I mean the look of your face when you're having your inner battle, silly." Yuuki teased.

Once again, she had seen through him. Others would have thought he was just simply thinking about something, no one would have guessed he was actually having those inner battle moments.

"Zero is family. Therefore he holds a place in my heart, just like the chairman." Yuuki explained.

Looking down and blushing slightly, "But you're different. You hold a place in my heart too, but it's a different place, it is the most important place, think of it like, the VIP room."

"VIP room?" Now it's Kaname's turn to chuckle. Only Yuuki could come up with something like that.

Hooking her arms around his neck, "Yes, the VIP room and only YOU have the key to it. So there's no reason for you to be jealous anymore,"

"Who says I'm jealous?" Kaname teased. He was indeed happy when he heard her says that.

"It's written all over your face," Yuuki said. "So you should know, the reason that I'm not using my fang has nothing to do with Zero,"

Kaname faced changed to serious look, "Then what is it?"

Yuuki hesitated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, don't kill me, I know you all wanted to know why she does not uses her fang, but I just wanna finish up the Zero/Yuuki/Kaname issue, to clear things up as this is a purely KXY fic. Next chapter I'll move on to the fang issue. R & R please. ^^


End file.
